World Of Shadows
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: "You should be honored you know." Tomoyo spoke quietly. "I really don't understand what honor there is in being stuck in a friggin' slave house!" I retorted acidly, "I think I would have been better off in hell."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry. I really can't help myself. The bunnies keep on attacking me! T_T and they won't go away! *wails***_

_**So I have decided to put up the three new bunnies that have been bothering me for quite some time now and leave it up to you guys to decide which fic I ought to continue first.**_

_**I'm gonna be putting up a poll on my profile so please vote for the fic you like best. The third fic will be up shortly after this one.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Crash**_

Naoko was chattering happily on the seat to my right while I merely gazed out of the window. I could see the clouds below us, like the fluffy was of cotton that the appeared to be. And way down below them, the world appeared to be an endless patchwork of brown, green and gold. It was a beautiful summer day and the sun was shining brightly.

My life, my friends… Everything seemed so perfect to me at that time. I closed my eyes with a contented sigh.

In just a couple of hours we would have crossed the ocean and I'd be in an entirely new country. I was quite excited but plane rides always made me drowsy, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A sudden lurch and Naoko's alarmed scream woke me up.

"What's happening?" I asked in a scared voice, noticing how the plane would dip before gaining altitude once again. Before she could answer however, I heard a loud explosion. All I could see outside my window were the golden, orange flames, licking the glass barrier that separated me and everyone else inside from the blazing inferno outside.

The air-hostess requested everyone to fasten their seat belts as we were experiencing some difficulties.

Some difficulties? Didn't they know of the fire outside? Or were they just saying difficulties to calm the passengers?

Before I could muse any further or fasten the belt for that matter, I was thrown in the seat in front of me as the plane plummeted. A burning sensation enveloped my body. I tried to scream but I found that I couldn't breathe. There was no air. Only thick acrid smoke that burned my lungs and watered my eyes.

My world faded to darkness before I could feel anything else.

-0-

"Ooohh…" every inch of my body hurt, it felt like someone was driving hundreds and hundreds of microscopic needles inside my body at the same time while simultaneously trying to pull me apart piece by tiny piece.

I pushed myself into a sitting position on shaky arms, looking around me in a daze, not really registering anything as I try to remember what had happened. At first, I can't remember anything but then, with the force of a thousand tons of brick falling on me, it hits me.

The plane, the explosion, the fire and finally the crash.

My grogginess faded away as I looked around me with wide eyes. I was in a green pasture of some sort. I looked down at myself and frowned when I notice I didn't have a single scrape on me. I felt my face, I was pretty sure I had gotten the blast full in the face but I could feel nothing but smooth, unblemished and uninjured skin beneath my fingers.

"What the hell?" I murmured as I climbed to my feet, stumbling a little as I tried to regain my balance. "Am I… dead?" I looked around trying to decide why, if that were the case, I was not in heaven? Or hell for that matter?

Just where was I?

For you see, this place that I was in, was nothing like the descriptions of heaven or hell that I had read about in books. There were no grand golden gates that led to heaven. No unearthly glow to illuminate the place. And there were no blazing fires or burning pits of lava either.

This place looked very much like earth.

Wait a second.

Had I gotten stranded here after I died? Oh no! Was I a _ghost_? What if no one would ever be able to see me? What if I ended up following my family for the rest of their lives because they couldn't hear me and I couldn't move on because I didn't know why I was here in the first place?

What if…

_Get a grip of yourself Sakura,_ I scolded myself at my stupidity, _ghosts can't feel anything._

Yet I could feel the warmth of the sun, the gentleness of the wind caressing my face. I couldn't be dead and still be able to feel all that.

So that must mean I was still alive. Yeah. That's right. I was still alive.

I mean, I could still _feel._ Right?

Or maybe I was just getting paranoid.

Before I could contemplate any further, I heard the sound of approaching hooves in the distance.

Wait a second, did I just say hooves?

I whirled around and I could see the billowing cloud of dust moving in my direction. As they got nearer, I could even hear the neigh of those horses. Just where the hell was I?

Horses! There were horses in this place. Actual horses! Oh god, had I maybe travelled to the past?

Um, no… Wait a second. There were horses in my time as well.

Hmm… I think I hit my head pretty hard back on the plane.

I was talking complete nonsense.

And I think I was hearing it too.

Because these strangely dressed guys who had pulled up a couple of feet away from me were all speaking in gibberish. Literally. I couldn't understand a single word of what they were saying.

They were all pointing in my direction, gesturing with their hands, permanent scowls stuck on their features; did someone use super glue on their faces when they were kids?

A guy who resembled Touya but was a few years older than him, dismounted his horse and walked over to me, his blue eyes narrowed in dislike.

"I can't understand a word of what you just said." I told him once he was done talking.

His frown deepened as he looked at me with something akin to confusion.

He repeated his words, more slowly this time. But just because he was speaking slowly did not mean that I could learn whatever language he was speaking.

"Sorry but I can't understand you." I shook my head backing away a couple of feet other … soldiers I suppose would be the most accurate term to describe them, started forming a circle around me.

"Look, I don't mean you guys any harm, so I'll be on my way now, okay?" I tried moving past one of the men but his arm quickly shot out, grabbing my wrist. He painfully twisted it behind my back before catching hold of my other arm and bringing it to the same position.

I felt something cool and metallic encircle my arms.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shrieked the minute I realized what was happening.

The men seemed to ignore me for most part except for when I tried to kick the Touya-lookalike.

The soldier who still had a hold on my arms twisted at a very awkward angle making me cry out in pain.

The Touya -lookalike raised his hand and the man holding me loosened his grip. He gave some sort of order in that strange gibberish and I felt something sharp prick my skin. A cold sensation flooded out from that point into my veins and the edges of my vision darkened. No hands reached out to catch me as I collapsed on the grass and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Mega update day it is. I'll be putting up the next chapter for 'Broken' right after this. Enjoy!**_

Everything was pitch-black when I came to. And my body felt cold and stiff.

I tried gauging my surroundings as my eyed adjusted to the darkness and a barely visible silhouette of the bars in front of me became visible. I raised my hand to massage my throbbing temples and it was then that I noticed the slight weight on my wrists. Shackles? And judging from the jingling sound when I had moved my hands, they were chained.

My leg had gone numb from me having lying on my side with the limb tucked under my body at an awkward angle. I straightened it out to let the blood circulate and that was when I realized with a jolt that my hands were not the only part of my body that had been chained and shackled.

I panicked, my breath coming in short uneven gasps.

Oh God.

I had been kidnapped.

I could be anywhere in the world. Dad and Touya would be so worried about me. I was missing.

Or would they be grieving for me? Somehow I had miraculously survived the plane crash but they didn't know that. They probably thought I was dead.

Dread settled in the pit of my stomach as tears clouded my eyes. No one knew I was missing. No one knew I was alive. So that meant no one would come looking for me. What would my kidnapers do to me once they find out I'm of no use to them?

I had to get out of here before they realized that. I climbed to my feet and tried walking towards the bars that were visible but the chains stretched taught and jerked me back, making me loose my balance and fall.

I heard a slight shuffling sounds somewhere close by but I couldn't pin point its exact source.

"W-who's there?" I asked, trying my best not to let my nervousness show but my voice came out sounding shaky anyway.

A soft voice, a girl somewhere around my age as I guessed from the pitch, answered me but once again the medium of communication used was one that I did not understand.

"Where am I?" I tried one more time. Silence followed my question before I heard the rustle of clothes and the scuffle of feet as the girl, whoever it was, moved closer to me. I heard the distinctive clink of the chains and realized that I was not the only one chained to a wall.

"You here house training," she answered in a highly accented tone.

"I'm here house training?" I repeated dumbly. What was that supposed to mean.

"Masters catched you," okay, so not only did this girl have an accent, she didn't really know much of my language if her grammar was anything to go by but at least she was providing me with answers, or well she was trying to at least. "bring to house training to mistress."

"You mean a training house?" the sinking feeling intensified.

"Hai," she answered enthusiastically. I had no idea what 'Hai' meant but I supposed it either meant yes, or perhaps no.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly, wondering if she was also kidnapped like me.

The girl did not reply.

"Were you… Were you kidnapped as well?" I asked somewhat apprehensively, but I had to know. What sort of place was this.

"Lie." Was the one word answer that I received but it was not enough for me to gauge her emotions from.

"Me train," she added after a while.

What did she come here to train for, but I decided not to ask.

"Name Tomoyo," she spoke quietly as though afraid someone would hear her, "you?"

"Sakura Kinomoto," I answered in an equally quiet whisper.

She did not speak after that and soon enough I could hear her deep peaceful breathing. How she could snooze in our current situation, I did not know but sleep evaded me for the better part of the remaining night. Instead I found my mind wandering, contemplating on things that had happened so far.

I had been dozing off when the turbulence on the plane had started and the smoke and flames had made it impossible for me to see outside the window but I was pretty sure we had been over the ocean when the engine had exploded. It couldn't have been anything else since the fire was in the exact same place.

But then, how had I ended up on land? In the middle of a grassy plain no less. From the brief surveying of my surrounding when I had woke up, there had been no smoke or burning remains of the aircraft. And there had been no salty breeze either. The air had been still and… well, dry. None of the humidity that accumulated the seaside air was there in it.

And I had been unable to hear any sorts of aquatic birds. So I had been pretty much inland. But what had become of everyone else? What or Rika and Naoko and Chiharu? Were they okay? Had they also landed safely or…

I forced myself to redirect my thoughts. I did not want to think about them for now. So instead of thinking about my friends I began wondering about my captors. Who was that guy who looked like Touya? He did not recognize me so he couldn't have been Touya and unless he had suddenly gained an interest in cosplaying as characters from videogame of his, I could not imagine him wearing armor.

Besides, my brother would never just stand on the side and observe other guys shackle me. He threw a fit when a guy so much as came over and talked to me in front of him, how could he stand letting total strangers touch me and hurt me meant that he was not my brother.

A small pain shot through my chest when I came to that conclusion. Touya wasn't here to help me out. And my dad wasn't here either.

How was I going to get out of here?

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Any ideas on what might be going on here?**_

_**I'd love to hear what you guys have got to say so please leave a review.**_

_**Oh and don't forget to vote! The poll is on my profile.**_

_**-Nims.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Y3 pay attention!" snapped Mistress Chioko as she boxed me on the head.

"Sorry _Mistress_." I growled under my breath, her title rolling off of my tongue like venom.

"You must not lose yourself in thoughts like that." Whispered the fifteen year old girl who sidled up next to me, as inconspicuously as she could.

"Yeah well you try scrubbing the same stinking table for one whole hour and tell me how you manage." I grumbled angrily, resuming the stupid monotonous motion of cleaning the wooden surface.

"I already did." She giggled softly making me look up at her amused face. Her lavender eyes were shining with laughter but she quickly straightened her face the minute Mistress Chioko strode past us, her narrow-eyed, disapproving stare lingering on me as I glared back defiantly until Tomoyo squeezed me hand in warning. I quickly lowered my gaze, trying to not show visible signs of the rage that was consuming me on the inside. She turned with an annoyed humph and strutted down the hall, no doubt to stare at someone else in the same manner.

"I can't believe I'm still stuck in this hell hole." I muttered, viciously rubbing the table top, imaging it to be Mistress Chioko's stupid pudgy face and the rag in my hand as a hard bristled brush. A stupid grin formed made its way to my face as I imagined fantasized that. "One and a half year and I'm still no closer to getting away as I was during my first week."

"You should be honored you know." Tomoyo spoke quietly, her tone betraying her sadness as she shook her head, her long silky black tresses shimmering in the light as they flowed around her like silken threads.

"I really don't understand what honor there is in being stuck in a friggin' slave house where they do nothing but brainwashing." I retorted acidly as my hands stilled, I caught my reflection in the silver wrist band with the embossed cherry blossom in the middle.

"Do not speak like that Sakura," Tomoyo whispered hastily, looking around us in alarm, her face visible relaxing when she noticed that no one was within earshot.

"I think I would have been better off in hell." I pushed my own short hair out of my face with an annoyed grunt as I tore my eyes away from my reflection and gave off a bitter laugh. "At least I wouldn't have to watch what I said over there."

I could feel Tomoyo's gaze on me but I ignored it. "You should go before you get in trouble for being with the uncouth barbarian."

"Sakura." She started softly but then trailed off, shaking her head as she noticed an approaching Mistress Chioko who had an irritated scowl on her face.

"Go." I ordered quickly and she left with a hasty nod.

Tomoyo, the girl who had been in that cell with me all those months ago. Eighteen months ago to be exact. I had spent that night, sleeping on the uncomfortable cold floor, with the cold metallic shackles biting at my wrists and ankles. Ah. What a wonderful night that had been.

The next day, I had been brought before Mistress Chioko who had jabbered on and on in that pleasant gibberish. I had still been restrained with the metal chains while an unbound Tomoyo had stood submissively to my right. Mistress Chioko had inspected the two of us, her harsh pudgy fingers roughly taking hold of my chin and forcefully moving my face this way and that as she observed my through narrowed flint like eyes.

I had never been treated like that in the entire fourteen years of my existence so obviously I just had to retaliate by jerking my head and nailing her in the forehead when she got close enough. Tomoyo's wide fearful eyes and her pale face along with Mistress Chaiki's own smoldering expression had let me know that she had not been pleased in the least by my actions.

I had sported a bruised cheek for the next two weeks, such had been the force of her fat fingered hands. Though that had not stopped me from trying to hit all those who came near me, Tomoyo being the exception of course, neither had that deterred me from trying to escape.

However, escape, I learnt was futile and pointless. There was nowhere to go to. I know it sounds unbelievable but from what I had learnt so far, I would not have been able to get too far.

See, this part of the world that I had somehow ended up in, was primitive. No not technologically primitive. These guys had some pretty impressive gadgets and trinkets. But their rules and laws and moral values? Well, let's just say that if you were a girl, you wouldn't wanna end up here.

Tomoyo had ended up being my roommate seeing as we both had joined the Training house at the same time. Or rather, she had joined and I had been kidnapped and brought here. I had inquired Tomoyo, and whoever else I could get to talk to me, about the plane crash but everyone had given me an odd look and then looked away since I was the crazy barbarian.

Hehehe… my attempts of gaining freedom had earned me that title.

"Y3 you are expected to be graceful while you do work, do not move your hands like you are beating up one of the guards."

"Ofcourse _Mistress."_ I grit my teeth.

Graceful my butt. I still couldn't understand how I had ended up in this place. I was supposed to have died in that plane crash along with everyone else.

But no.

I just _had_ to end up in this alien world where women were nothing more than mere objects. Brainwashed in these Training Houses to lead a life of servitude. Sold in the marketplace like your common, everyday livestock. Yeah, I learnt all this during the first six months of my arrival from Tomoyo as she taught me the language spoken here. I couldn't even pronounce majority of the words for quite a while and now, even though I had improved tremendously, I still had a bit of an accent but I digress.

I used the term 'alien world' and I did not mean it in the metaphorical sense. I meant literally. This place was not on earth. My first clue? _Two_ bright silver orbs hanging in the sky at night. Yeah, I think that pretty much gave everything away. As far as I know, earth had only one moon so unless the moon could spontaneously clone itself, I was going to assume I was on a different planet.

Which was a scary thought. I had gone into hysterics when I had first seen the sky and spent the next couple of months in shock. Tomoyo had been the one to take care of me, going so far so as to begging Mistress Chioko to let me live for you see, girls who are vegetable-brained didn't reel in any money and are a waste of space. But Tomoyo managed to convince her somehow.

And so with her help, I managed to return to the world of the living. My initial objectives had been escaping from this hell hole and then somehow contact my family and get them to come pick me up. And if I could, alert the police about this dirty business and help rescue all those other girls.

But that changed when I realized not only was I on a different continent but a different world altogether. I still tried to escape mind you. Surely, there would be places in this world where women were not seen as property. Maybe I could find one such place and settle in with the natives.

Or maybe I could live on my own. I know. I know. I'm not even sixteen and living on my own sounds like a crazy idea but trust me, _anything_ would be better than this place.

We have to get early in the morning. Early enough to greet the sun as it rose actually. Scary, no? After that, comes the bath. Sure, they give you scented oils and soaps and stuff but in the end the water is too damn cold. Breakfast consists of a single piece of bread and a glass of milk. Then comes the stupid classes.

First lesson is where we are taught on how we are supposed to behave, the do's and don'ts of proper slave behavior. Yes, as unbelievable as it may sound, this training house actually hosts classes that teach girls how to be slaves. It's quite sickening. But I'm proud to say that I am the worst student these people have ever had since the time this school was founded some centuries ago.

There are all these rules on how to behave with our masters. The men who will buy us once we are of age. It's strange. The rules these people have imposed on themselves.

For example, once a boy is of age, he takes part in some sort of coming of age ceremony. After the ceremony, the boy is allowed to enter the Training house, where all the slaves are kept. Here, he spends a few days, observing all the girls, watching them work, cook, clean. There are grades allotted to each girl, based on her skill and grace and of course beauty but the price that a girl yields is not based on her looks alone.

No, a man needs a slave who is fit to fulfill his needs. And because a man can own only one woman and one woman alone in his entire life, they tend to be quite choosy. But then again, they have to consider the affordability of their slave. The pretty ones always cost more.

It's disgusting, just thinking about how we thought of as nothing more than… than herds of animals. We don't even have right to earn _money_!

The girls in these Training houses have only four years worth of time to get bought. Once a girl reaches the age of twenty and is still without a master, she is removed from the house since she is not fit enough to bear the great honor of being bought. Like I said, _disgusting_.

Before coming of age, boys are not allowed to interact with those of the opposite sex. Which is why no woman stays with her master once the master's heir is old enough to learn to walk. After that, they too are taken to wherever all those master-less girls are taken to. If the slave bears a girl, she is no longer allowed to remain with her master since she brings dishonor to him.

The slave can't be disposed off or sold off or exchanged with someone else's slave, as is their law. One man, one slave. There is another law that goes somewhat in the favor of females though I seriously doubt that it is ever observed. No master can ask their slave to do something that the slave is not ready for. But like I said, none of those bastards out there would ever observe something like this.

"Y3!" Misstress Chioko snapped angrily. Hmm, I guess I was staring off into space again. She looked at me with nothing but contempt but before she could speak, one of the workers or rather Training house slaves- there were a few women who were slaves of the Training house itself, they were the ones that could not be bought. Ever.

"Lord Suwa has arrived." The woman announced before retreating with a bow.

"Finish that and go to your class." She ordered me before turning around and marching away.

"But of course, _Mistress_." I threw the rag down once she was gone, heaving a frustrated sigh as I slumped against the table. One of these days, I was going to get out of this hell hole and forget about everything.

_**A/N: Questions? Comments? Any suggestions? Feel free to let me know. In other words…**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**That will be all for now.**_

_**Till next time.**_

_**-Nims**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I tried to put up the chapters last night but the server was down. And I was feeling so tired last night, I couldn't really wait for it to work to put up the chapters. My grandmother had a heart attack earlier this week and she was hospitalized and I was busy taking care of her. Thankfully she is stable now and she got discharged today! So yeah, I'm in a mood for celebration. Which is why I will be putting up new chapters for FOUR fics! Isn't that awesome?**_

_**Now please without further ado, go ahead and enjoy!**_

_**Don't forget to review. ;)**_

"Sakura, you mustn't be this way." Tomoyo sighed as tried to get comfortable as she lay on her back. The chains jingled slightly as she moved but we both ignored their sound with practiced ease.

"I really don't care Tomoyo," I replied as I rested my right arm under my head to substitute for the lack of a pillow. The cold shackles bit into my skin but just like the chains, I ignored the discomfort. After all, I could almost say that I was used to it. "I don't want to become the property of some arrogant prick, so I see no point in pretending to be something I am not."

"But Sakura, you are almost seventeen cycles old, you cannot keep on doing this or you will end up with all those other master-less slaves."

"Frankly speaking, I wouldn't mind that." I replied as I turned my back to her. Ever since I had turned sixteen, my life had changed somewhat. First off, I had become of age which meant that every month I was to be put on display like all those other slaves. Tomoyo was almost year younger than me. Her birthday had been two months ago.

It's funny how they never fail to keep track of everyone's birthdays. Not that we get any sorts of gifts or anything.

So far, she had been put on display twice and earlier in the day I had heard a couple of the Training house slaves talking about how one of the younger lords seemed to have taken an interest in her. But there were another three days to go before the lords would be able to make any sort of deal with Mistress Chioko. You see, the display of slaves was almost a weeklong event.

During this event, the visiting lords and their heirs would observe the potential slaves as they worked. Each night in the grand dining hall, food prepared by those slaves would be served for dinner. Each slave prepared a single dish, their name presented along with the food to help the lords keep track of who made what. So in all, seven dishes were what each slave would offer their future masters.

Now, all the girls here at the Training house tried their level best to be bought. Trying to please their lords in some manner, nothing vulgar though because the rule forbade an unowned slave to engage or entice the lords. I had to admit, these people were strict and quite stubborn when it came to the rules. No one broke them, which sometimes made me wonder.

Anyhow, I was the only one who had been purposefully offending or rather trying not to please anyone. For one week every month I was the clumsiest slave and the worst cook. I was unable to walk more than ten steps before tripping and falling. Though that, of course, was nothing but an act.

And Mistress Chioko knew that. But she could not do anything about it till I was atleast twenty years old and that was still three years away.

I sighed inaudibly and thankfully Tomoyo was fast asleep, so she never heard it. Four years. It had been four years since that crash. Four years since I had been whisked away from my world and turned into a slave. Four years of constant attempts to run away from this place. But by now, the guards had come to expect that of me. So yeah, unless I could miraculously gain some freakishly cool superpowers that enabled me to become invisible or super strong or let me fly, I was stuck in this place.

And what would happen to me after those three years were up?

With a frustrated growl, I pushed my short hair out of my face, cursing Mistress Chioko to the deepest pits of hell. I used to have really long hair. It almost fell past my knees, but I liked to keep it tied in a ponytail or a braid at the very least. I never could manage my hair if I ever let it down. But apparently, it was insulting behavior on the part of a slave if she tied her hair.

Mistress Chioko had tried telling me that several times when I had arrived but I never listened. In the end, in a fit of rage, that woman had grabbed a pair of scissors and snapped it so short that it barely reached past my ears. I remember how hard I had cried that night. My hair had been the one thing that reminded me of my mom. She died when I was very young but I remembered how long she used to keep her own hair. And my dad always told me how much I looked like her. So when I lost my hair, it was like I had lost my last connection to the life I had before the crash.

But I was stubborn. Every time it grew long enough, I would tie it up, if only to piss Mistress Chioko off. It always worked, but the sad part was that I always ended up looking like a freak from the haunted hair salon.

My hair was longer now, almost past my chin. I wonder if maybe in a couple of months I might be able to tie it up again. Every time Mistress Chioko saw me like that, her body bloated in anger, her pudgy face turning to a tomato clone with beads of sweat forming on her brow. Oh how great it would be if one of these days, I actually succeeded in giving her a heart attack.

But for now, I would have to wait. After all, there were still another three days to go before the showing officially closed for three weeks.

I really hope that lord changes his mind about Tomoyo. I don't want my only friend to be taken away from me.

_**A/N: you already know what I'm going to say right? Just click on that little button down there and ask away if you have any question, comments or confusions. Oh and if you have any suggestions for more rules that can be imposed on the slaves, feel free to let me know.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Guess what?**_

_**I turned twenty one today! :D**_

_**So as a treat to all my faithful readers, I'm gonna update today instead of on Saturday. **_

_**Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**_

I glared angrily at the Training house slave that stood by the door to the cleaning room, looking at me with an expressionless face.

"Mistress Chioko expects you in her office." She announced before turning gracefully on her heels and leaving.

Three months back, during the showing when I had overheard the Training house slaves talk, Tomoyo had been bought by the Suwa heir, a stoic lord named Kurogane. I took in a shuddering breath as I climbed to my feet. I was all alone now. My one friend, my only friend was no longer with me.

But there was nothing I could do about it. Holding my head high in the air, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the lords and their heirs attending the showing, I marched towards the Mistress's office. The cherry wood door was slightly ajar and I watched in amusement as her face turned red and then blue as she took in my appearance.

Yup! I had tied my hair yet again. Today was the seventh day of the showing. The day when the lords bought their slaves. So I wasn't really surprised to find one in her office, sitting gracefully in a comfortable but high back chair with his back turned towards me. The only thing I could see of his was his hair. It was a rich chocolate color, combed neatly and parted at one side.

His clothes looked pretty expensive so he was probably one of the richer ones present.

"You called?" I asked casually, refusing to use her title in front of that man. I knew I would be in for it once the lord left but for now, I really didn't care. Do your worst, I seemed to be challenging her with my eyes.

"Y3, what have we discussed about your hair?" I knew she was trying to keep her temper down, but I was not in a mood to be concerned. The worst I was going to get was another beating and probably a bald head. Not enough to break me.

"That it looks best tied up?" I answered in a sweet and innocent tone. I had deliberately missed out on the showing but she had been quite busy with the arrival of some ultra rich lord or something to this display. So she didn't bother with me. Until now that is.

Her beady eyes were smoldering with rage but she gave a strained smile to the man sitting before her, someone whose face I had yet to see. "Forgive me my lord. I apologize for such impudent behavior on her part. I will have her punished right away. If I may suggest, my lord. There are numerous other, more civilized and well trained slaves in the house. Maybe you would like to reconsider your decision?"

What the hell was she talking about?

"Mistress Chioko," his voice was deep and enchanting, almost dreamy but I managed not to swoon. "She suits my need perfectly."

I stiffened.

_What?_

Mistress Chioko was thinking along the same lines as she spluttered.

"What? B-but my lord, surely this barbarian is not fit to…"

"Are you questioning my decisions Mistress Chioko?" I could easily detect the steely edge to his tone.

"No. of course not my lord." She replied hastily before glowering at me.

"Y3, also known as Sakura," she addressed me coldly, "you have earned yourself the honor of being bought by Lord Li. Go retrieve your belongings from your room and prepare to depart immediately."

"B-bought?" I repeated in shock.

"Yes, and it will be better for you if you do not make him wait."

My mind was reeling as I made my way back to the cell that I had been sleeping in for the past four years. I didn't have many belongings, just a couple of dresses and a comb. I owned only one pair of shoes that I was currently wearing and nothing else. So in a simple drawstring bag I placed my meager belongings and walked back to the office in a trance-like state.

I had been bought.

I was no longer unowned but owned by a man.

I had a master.

I was…

I was…

Why was I even going in that direction? Hadn't I promised myself that I would run away before anyone ever had a chance to buy me? Shouldn't I be running right now?

Hastily, I whirled on my feet and ran along the narrow corridors, hoping that no one would notice me with all the activity going on inside what with the lords having their last night at the Training house.

A pair of strong arms shot out and grabbed me right before I could make it past the gates, dragging me back inside, towards Mistress Chioko's room.

"The Mistress warned me about you." I gasped. That voice. Even after four years, I had no problem in recognizing that voice.

Touya.

But why would my brother drag me back to a life of slavery?

I looked up through clouding eyes as tears gathered in them. He was older. More… tough-looking than my brother.

Of course.

I could have almost hit me for my stupidity. This wasn't Touya. He was the look alike. The one who had ordered my capture all those years ago.

The door to her office, which I had shut on my way out, was opened and I was pulled inside.

"Y3 is here with her belongings Mistress."

"Good, escort Lord Li to the carriages. He wishes to depart immediately with the slave."

"This way milord," Touya lookalike bowed respectfully, not loosening his grip on my arm in the least.

With no other choice, I could only follow with my heart hammering against my ribs. I was bought. Those were the only thoughts running through my head as I was led to a carriage. Touya's lookalike held the door open for my new master, shoving me forward to climb in after him. Clutching my simple bag closer to my chest, I stumbled towards the carriage.

The minute I was seated across him, Touya signaled the driver and we began moving. The man sitting before me was in his late thirties or early forties. His gold specked, amber eyes were observing me intelligently as I tried not to fidget under his gaze.

"Your name is Sakura, right?" He asked with a gentle smile.

I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to answer so I just settled for nodding my head, my hands nervously playing with the hem of my asymmetrical skirt which reached my knees at the front and my ankles at the back. The silver, embossed bracelet- a symbol that identified me as an unowned slave of the Training house- peeked out from underneath the long sleeve of my shirt.

That would be changing soon. As soon as we reached his house, the lord would put a collar on me. Yes as degrading as it sounds, that's what they do. The masters put collars bearing their crest or mark on their slaves to let the world know who the woman belonged to. I glanced at him out of underneath my unruly bangs without raising my head and noticed that he was still observing me. I quickly lowered my gaze.

After all I couldn't do anything about this now. I was now a property of this man. This man who was more than twice my age.

"Why do you wear your hair that way?" he spoke after a while when it became apparent that I was not about to speak.

"It's… it's easier to manage." I tried holding back my tears as hopelessness settled on me. I did not care that I still had it in a ponytail that sat near the top of my head. No. I was too busy cursing my luck and dreading my bleak future. Why had I survived that crash? Why couldn't I have just died with everyone else?

This place was worse than hell. I don't think I would have minded burning in the fiery pits of hell as much.

"You are seventeen, am I correct?"

Why was he so insistent on carrying out a conversation? Couldn't he see that I was busy being miserable?

"Yes." I replied softly.

"Hmm…" he nodded thoughtfully. "My son is six moons older than you."

Good to hear. I'm sure we'll get along just fine. I… Wait. Did he just say _son_?

But then… I couldn't be his slave, could I? He had a son. And according to the law, he was only allowed one slave in his whole life. So…

"Yes," He nodded as he watched me with amused eyes, "you belong to my son."

_**A/N: Sakura was bought! **_

_**She gets to meet her master in the next chappy. What do you think will happen?**_

_**Here's a little something to give you guys a taste of what it might be ;) ;)**_

I must have looked pretty stupid, what with one leg dangling over the edge and the rest of my body crouched, ready to climb out. I looked over my shoulder and felt my breath catch in my throat.

Wild, messy, dark chocolaty hair, intense amber eyes, a lean but well muscled body and an expressionless yet awfully handsome face. He was dressed in a pair of baggy, dark green trousers and black, sleeveless muscle shirt.

Whoa! He was hot!

_**And with this I bid you farewell for now.**_

_**Your input will be greatly appreciated so ahead and get that mouse clicking. *grins***_

_**~Ja**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: And here I am, with another chapter of 'World of Shadows'. Sakura is going to meet her Master.**_

_**I hope this will be an enjoyable read. Lemme know your thoughts once you reach the end, k?**_

I spun around, my kick landing perfectly across my target's temple. Landing lightly, I did not waste another second as I broke out into a flurry of kicks, three well aimed kicks hitting the mark easily.

I growled before lashing out once more. It had been a whole week since Father had left. Despite my explanations of how I did not want a slave for the time being, he refused to listen. When I rejected the idea of actually going down to a Training house to pick one for myself, Father had deemed it fit to go do it for me.

Why he insisted on me having a slave, escaped me. I mean he had been okay with my decision for one whole year. What had suddenly made him want me to have a _slave?_ I did not need the added responsibility that came with being a master.

I mean, sure, there were perks. I wouldn't have to wash or cook or clean for myself but then again, I had never minded doing my chores before. And we had always had servants to do the rest of the housework.

"Oye Syaoran!" I heard someone call from inside the mansion. I ignored them. "You out in the yard again?"

"What do you want Ryouh?" I lowered my arms and relaxed my posture, turning around to face my annoying red-haired friend.

"I heard from Father that you finally decided to become a master."

"You heard wrong." I answered stiffly, turning around to reach out for the towel I had placed on a bench earlier.

"But didn't Lord Li go to that really expensive slave house last week?" He pressed on.

"He did." I answered, draping the towel around my neck as I grabbed a bottle of water.

"So that means you'll be getting your slave tonight."

I chose not to answer him, walking back towards the house instead, though my persistent friend ignored my rude behavior and followed.

"Are you excited?" he grinned, knowing full well how irritated I was.

"What do you think?"

"Well, you're always such a bundle of joy, it's kind of hard to tell." Was that sarcasm I heard?

"Wow, Ryouh, I never figured you to be the one for sarcasm." I slid the door to my room open as the two of us walked inside.

"What can I say?" He shrugged carelessly, flopping down on my bed while I moved towards the bathroom, grabbing fresh clothes from the closet on the way, "You rubbed off on me."

"Ha ha." I retorted, dumping the soiled towel in the hamper, "so, how is your slave handling you after almost three moons?"

"Yuzuriha is… energetic." He responded, as though struggling with coming up with an appropriate word to describe his slave.

"I see." Was all I said in response even though hearing him use his slave's name and not her designated ID made me raise a brow. He merely grinned back at me daring me to say something further. Shaking my head I slid the door close and started changing my attire, deciding not to ponder further on the fact. I knew the conditions surrounding the usage of a slave's given name by her master and vice-versa. I idly wondered if she was calling him Ryouh-sama or had she gained the permission to call him Ryouh by now?

Frowning at the direction my thoughts were heading in, I shook my head and straightened the collar of my shirt before opening the door. I reentered my room only to see Ryouh examining the slave collar that had arrived earlier today.

It wasn't anything too fancy, just a simple titanium neck-piece in the shape of a choker, with a simple cherry blossom engraving, the petals made more defined with the help of pink gemstones. A black wolf was engraved a little higher than the cherry blossom. Each engraving held significance. The flowers, in this case a cherry blossom, were a mark of the slave and the animal was the mark of the Clan that owned the slave.

That collar was something I had to put around my slave's neck tonight to mark my ownership. Traditionally it happens before the slave leaves the slave-house but since I didn't go to buy mine, I guess she'll be getting hers at home.

-0-

He didn't say anything for the rest of the journey as the carriage moved. We reached the Li estate an hour after the sun had set. The door of the carriage was opened by the driver for the lord to get off. Surprisingly though, he held out his hand for me to climb out once he had straightened. He was quite a gentleman but I wondered why he was treating me, a _slave_, like that.

"Wei will lead you to your master's bedchambers," he told me in a polite tone as an old man dressed in a smart uniform approached us near the carriage.

"Yes sir," I mumbled quietly, hoping to not let my fear show in my tone.

He said I was going to be led to my master's bedchambers. In other words, his _bedroom._ Oh God!

But despite my fear I robotically began following the man who appeared to be at least fifty years of age. I kept my head bowed, my sight fixed on his feet as he proudly marched across the hallways and led us past various rooms.

"You can wait for young Master Li in here," he held the door open for me. Bowing in a small thank you as was expected of a slave, I walked in, letting him submerge me in darkness as the door closed behind me. Thankfully, my eyes adjusted to the darkness pretty soon and the silvery moonlight pouring into the room from the parted curtains helped me as well.

Managing to avoid bumping into anything, I walked across the length of the room and settled on the floor near the window. I wrapped my arms around my folded knees and pulled them closer to my chest, resting my chin on top of my knees.

A single tear escaped my eyes as I thought about my life and everything else that led me into being here today. I had a master now. As soon as that collar was placed around my neck, I'd permanently be marked as his and the last bit of my freewill would be stripped away from me.

That's just how those collars were. The wearer had to obey any command given to them by the one that put it on them. Sure there were laws in place that provided the slaves with a mock sense of security. A master can't make the slave do anything she wouldn't want to do. But who the heck were they kidding? How would the slave be able to resist with that damned collar making them obey everything?

No. It did _not_ send subliminal signals to the brain to make the slaves obey. It only put them through excruciating pain every time a command was ignored. Lovely, no?

_These_ guys were barbarians and I… wait a minute!

Why the heck was sitting here waiting for my doom when I should be making a run for it? I mean sure I was shocked at having been bought, what with my horrible skills and all but why was I giving up? I should leave before my supposed master arrives.

With that thought in mind, I jumped to my feet, hastening over to the open window. I was on the first floor of the building but luckily the ground below was covered in grass. And very conveniently, a thick but sturdy vine was crawling up the wall right next to the window.

I could use that to get away!

But I guess I shouldn't expect the gods to smile upon me all the time as their favorite daughter or something since the minute I made up my mind to crawl out the window, the door opened up behind me and the lights were thrown on in the room.

I must have looked pretty stupid, what with one leg dangling over the edge and the rest of my body crouched, ready to climb out. I looked over my shoulder and felt my breath catch in my throat.

Wild, messy, dark chocolaty hair, intense amber eyes, a lean but well muscled body and an expressionless yet awfully handsome face. He was dressed in a pair of baggy, dark green trousers and black, sleeveless muscle shirt.

Whoa! He was hot!

Hurriedly I pushed that thought out of my mind. Where had it come from anyway? This guy was my supposed owner.

Gulping to wet my suddenly parched throat, I straightened up, turning around to face him. All thoughts of running away flew out the very window I had been planning on using to escape. This was the estate of one the wealthiest lords out there and this man before me, radiated power and authority. Even if by some miraculous event, I were to make it down to the gardens below, I'd be caught in no time. I couldn't hope to fight off all the guards they had around this place and I didn't even know where I would go.

"So it's true," he spoke in a somewhat cold, apathetic voice, as he lazily strode towards me. A slave was never supposed to look their master in the eye unless told otherwise yet here I was gaping at the guy like a fool. "Father bought me a barbarian."

Okay.

What.

The.

Hell?

Did he just call me a barbarian?

The nerve of this… this… Jerk!

"Forgive me for appearing like that," I smiled sweetly as I gave him a mock bow, "I was not told by your father that my master was an arrogant prick who had a stick shoved up his ass."

He froze a couple of steps from me, blinking hard a couple of times with his mouth agape as though he could not believe I had just insulted him.

"You should be careful about what you let slip past your lips, Slave," he growled low in his throat and for some reason he reminded me of a dangerous wolf.

"Oh I'm sorry," I put a hand to cover my mouth as though I was horrified by what I had just said. "What I meant to say was, _you are a jerk and an ass_, Master." That part I said in my native tongue which I knew not many people in this world spoke, so he had no idea that I had insulted him. Lucky me.

Wordlessly he grabbed my wrist and pulled towards the middle of the room, closer to his magnificent bed. Panic began to set in. Hard.

No!

I'm too young for this!

But surprisingly enough, he dropped my hand and moved towards the double doors that I suppose led to his closet. He slid one aside and retrieved a round silver band.

My heart froze.

A slave collar.

_My_ slave collar.

For every step he took in my direction, I took two back till my knees met the edge of his bed and I fell backwards. He kept on getting closer and closer.

_**A/N: Hehehe… Yeah. Syaoran is a jerk. Sakura is a… slave about to get her collar. What'll happen next? Here's a little sneak peak. ;)**_

Glad that the whole ordeal was over, I turned out and began making my way to my bed. I would discuss her barbaric ways with Father in the morning. What was he _thinking_ when he bought her?

She would have been fit for a servant or a shop vendor. Maybe a farmer. How much did he pay for this uncouth barbarian?

Was this his punishment for me having refused to buy my own slave for the past year?

_**Hmm… he's still a jerk. You weren't really expecting him to be all nice and maybe a little awkward and shy around her all of a sudden, were you? *grins* don't worry, he'll get there one day but seeing his current attitude towards her, that might still be a few chapters away. **_

_**I asked you guys for a few suggestions on what further rules could be implemented on the slaves but so far I have gotten only one suggestion. Come on people, get those creative juices flowing. Help out my fluffy pink plot bunnies here. I'd love to hear your input so please, don't hesitate. **_

_**Till next time.**_

_**~Ja ne**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the awfully long wait, I kinda got stuck with the last part of this chapter and I just couldn't seem to figure out what to do with it. Seeing as I have a really busy schedule this semester and my life has grown rather hectic as of late, I might not be able to update very regularly so I apologize in advance for that. But I still hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Leave a review and lemme know what you think about it, k?**_

I was confused. She looked like she almost didn't want the collar. But wasn't that what every slaved dreamt to have? A collar of their own?

Her emerald colored eyes were wide and somewhat darkened by fear. Of what? I did not know. Shrugging it off, I moved closer but she scrambled backwards. Heaving a sigh, I grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. The metal clasp was already undone so I proceeded to place the collar around her neck with my free hand. I felt her tiny hands grab at my left arm, the one I was using to hold her in place when all of a sudden I felt a strong tug and then the world went spinning.

I had the breath knocked out of me as I landed flat on my back and something connected with my cheek. Fierce and defiant eyes glared at me as the slave hissed. "I am never letting you put that thing on me."

Okay.

What.

The.

Hell?

Did she just throw me on the ground and then slap me?

Noticing the way she was standing over me, I kicked out with my legs, catching her unawares as I knocked her to the floor and flipped to my feet. Quickly snatching the collar off the ground where it had fallen from my hand I stood over her, glaring coldly.

"The punishment for hitting your master is losing a hand, did you know that, Slave?" I wasn't really going to have it cut off though. She'd be useless with only one hand since she won't be able to tackle a lot of chores. And besides, I wasn't about to let the world know that I, Li Syaoran, had been slapped by my own slave.

Taking advantage of her moment of fear and shock, I crouched and once again resumed the task of placing the collar around her neck when she caught me by surprise.

Despite her tiny stature, she could pack one heck of a punch. She jumped to her feet and began racing towards the window but I was faster. I managed to tackle her to the ground and even though she put up a fight, I managed to close the clasp.

"Stop." I commanded, the minute the collar was set in place. She tried fighting me off but immediately clutched at her neck, a strangled cry escaping her lips as the collar punished her.

I climbed off of her and to my feet, watching her writhe and squirm on the floor for almost a minute before it deactivated. Glad that the whole ordeal was over, I turned out and began making my way to my bed. I would discuss her barbaric ways with Father in the morning. What was he _thinking_ when he bought her?

She would have been fit for a servant or a shop vendor. Maybe a farmer. How much did he pay for this uncouth barbarian?

Was this his punishment for me having refused to buy my own slave for the past year?

"Tum aik darinday ho," she spoke in that foreign tongue but I decided to ignore her words for now.

I had to meet up with Ryouh and Kurogane in the morning. Lord Ashura Flourite's son and a personal friend of mine, Fai D Flourite was arriving from his visit to Celes with his slave in a fortnight and we had a lot of work to do before then.

I better get some rest if I wanted to have some energy for that hyperactive blond and everything else that I would need to tackle with in preparation for his arrival.

-0-

I was seriously pissed. I struggled to my feet and glared at his back as he completely ignored me and pulled off his shirt, once he was next to his bed. He casually folded it and placed it on a chair next to his bed before proceeding to unfold the covers and climbing in.

We had been taught about what would happen once we bought. That also meant teaching us the rules and regulations of how to behave with our masters on the first night or rather the night the _honor_ of being bought was bestowed upon our unclean existences. This included sleeping arrangements. A rich lord was allowed to keep their slave in a room separate than their own although most of them chose not to exercise this leniency.

If in the same room, the slave could sleep in the same bed as their master if the master wished it, something which had been silently eating away at me since the time I had been bought. My master may be hot but he was a total prick and there was no way in hell I was going to climb in that bed with him. I'd rather let this collar shock me till I lost consciousness. But he had not exactly informed me of any other sleeping arrangements either.

Since I was his slave, I was his responsibility. He didn't really expect me to sleep on the floor, did he?

As I stood there, panting slightly thanks to my very first shock treatment by the collar, he looked at me with a raised brow, before pulling the covers over his body and turning on his side. There was quite a lot of space left on the bed to his right but I was not, I repeat, _not_ going to sleep there.

I looked around and chose the spot beneath the open window for the simple reason that it allowed a waft of fresh air to enter the room. Leaning against the wall, I drew up my legs to my chest, quite similar to manner I had done when I had arrived in this room, and rested my head on top of my knees.

As the cool air assaulted the bare flesh of my arms, I felt the despair and hopelessness return but unlike before, I refused to shed any tears or show any weakness.

I can't recall when I fell asleep but I was awoken by a harsh shake to my shoulders.

"Wake up. I don't have all day to wait around for you to catch up on your sleep." My _Master_ was already dressed for the day. Blinking blearily a couple of times I glanced out the window to find that not even the sun had risen completely yet.

"The heck…" I grumbled, drowsily climbing to my feet.

"Ask one of the servants to show you the way to the kitchens," Lord Prick told me as he rummaged through his closet, emerging with a pair of fluffy, pale green towels. He must really like that color. "I expect breakfast to be ready by the time I get back." And then without another word, he strode out of the room, leaving me standing next to the window like an idiot.

He didn't even tell me where I was supposed to wash up.

I looked around, spotting the bathroom only because he had left the door slightly ajar. I hurried inside, washing up my face before exiting. Not that I cared about getting in trouble or anything, but slaves weren't really allowed to use anything belonging to their Masters without their permission. Seeing as what a big jerk mine was, I'd rather not get caught.

I ran into the elderly servant, Wei, out in the corridor and asked him the directions to reach the kitchen. Five minutes later, I was standing in front of a gas stove, a whisk and bowl in hand. Setting those aside I searched the room for eggs. I figured an omelet was something everyone enjoyed and since his Prickliness hadn't really informed me about his preferences, I guess I'd stick to the standard breakfast.

Humming softly to myself, I set the pan on the stove, greasing it slightly with oil before picking up the beaten egg. Pouring it in the pan, I proceeded to scramble it, adding an amount of salt that was more than necessary. He asked for breakfast, didn't say it had to be perfect, did he now? Besides, I'm supposed to suck at cooking soo… Letting it stay on the stove for a couple of minutes more even when it was ready, I transferred it to the plate, smirking as the smell of the burnt egg reached my nose, I proceeded to making some tea.

I set the breakfast on the table and was just stepping away when he strolled into the room.

"I have laid out my clothes for the day on top of my bed, you can iron them and then clean up the room." He informed me as he sat down in his chair, pulling the plates towards him, "I expect them you to be done by the time I'm finished with breakfast."

Suppressing a sigh, I turned on my heels and proceeded back to my master's room. I couldn't help but grin when I heard him splutter and swear loudly behind me.

I guess salt doesn't really go all that well with coffee.

-0-

_**A/N: So she made a really bad breakfast for him. Think his clothes are going to survive? And what about his room? Anything you'd like to see her do to piss him off a bit more? I'll try including it if the plot permits it so don't hesitate.**_

_**Till next time. **_

_**-Nims**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay so I'm kinda impatient and despite the fact that my beta is working on editing out any mistakes in this chapter, I'm still putting this thing up. I'll replace it with the other version tomorrow when she mails it to me. So anyhow, since I promised you guys and update over the weekend to celebrate my shortlived freedom from exams, here it is.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**And don't forget to leave a review!**_

I glared at him angrily as the sun beating down on my back. That bastard merely stared back at me with a cold gleam in his eyes. Okay so maybe burning his clothes had been a bit going overboard after I had already managed to trash his room but still. He was just such a _jerk!_ Would it kill him to be a bit more polite when he talked instead of acting like he had a prickly pine tree shoved up his- Gah! You know what? I don't care! Let's see him do his worst.

"I tried to overlook your earlier incompetence but now I'm convinced that you need to be taught a lesson. Your wild ways will not be tolerated here."

"Oh please, you think a bit of flogging will teach me this so called lesson of yours?" I spat venomously as I tugged at the bonds that held me in place in a rather secluded corner of one of the numerous gardens in the Li Estate. Two servants stood in place behind me, armed with a leather whip and something I had never seen before. "What makes you think I'll learn it now when those freaks at the Slave house failed to teach it to me for three years?"

A slave was never supposed to talk back to her master, especially in front of other people since that undermined the master's authority. I could see that I had seriously insulted His Prickliness by what I had just said. It was evident in the way his jaw hardened and his eyes narrowed. I knew I should have just apologized and saved my hide but when had a little anger stopped me before?

"Do your worst." I hissed, raising my chin in a defiant gesture. I was not going to be broken by the likes of him.

"Fifty times." He barked at the servants. They jumped at the sheer amount of fury rolling off of him. Had it been someone else in my place, I'm sure they would have wet their clothes, crying for their mother to save them or something along those lines. Unfortunately it was me, the girl who had a mile long streak of stubbornness. I already had numerous scars littering my back like silvery snakes as a proof of those _lessons._ Too bad I wasn't going to be learning it anytime soon. I clenched my teeth to stifle the cry that would no doubt form as soon as the sailing whip made contact with my skin. Funnily enough, it never happened.

"Syaoran!" Mister Li sounded furious. I looked over shoulder and saw that he had caught the whip in his bare hand. Blood dripped to the grass ground as a shocked gasp escaped my lips. When had he gotten here? "Why is she tied up like this?"

"She has been deliberately sabotaging everything around her, Father. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"By flogging her to death?" he growled in response, motioning for the servants to untie me before turning his attention to my Master who now sported a surprisingly blank look. "We have a lot to discuss, Syaoran. No slave of the Li's is ever to be treated like this and I will not stand for this sort of barbaric abuse in this estate, am I understood?" he asked, daring my Master to go against him.

"Yes Father." Lord Prick bit out in response, clenching his fists by his side in an obvious display of barely controlled anger.

"Good." Mr Li nodded in satisfaction before turning around to walk back to the mansion. "I will be expecting you in the study in ten minutes, Syaoran. Now get Y3 to her quarters." He ordered and I swear if looks could kill, I would have been dead a thousand times over by the ones that His Prickliness was shooting in my direction. Still in a daze for having escaped my punishment so closely, I wordlessly followed my Master towards his room. I now knew his name was Syaoran, which if memory served me correctly meant something like _tiny wolf_ or was it _little_? I'm not quite sure which it was. I mentally snorted at the thought; this guy was in no way even close to little let alone, tiny. But the wolf part sure did fit him. He was definitely growling like one.

Stopping outside the door to his room, he turned around to face me, dislike and disgust clearly etched on his face, "Just because Father has forbidden physical beating to punish you, does in no way mean that you will be allowed to repeat what you did today. Trust me when I tell you this slave, do _anything_ to piss me off and I will make sure you regret the day you were born, understand?" then without waiting for my reply, he turned around, marching down the hall like he owned the place. Which, now that I think about it, he did. But that's beside the point. Just because he owned the place doesn't make him any less of a prick then he was earlier. If anything, it added to my dislike of him but… sighing softly, I pushed the door aside and stepped inside the door to the room that I had trashed not a mere couple of hours ago. Looking around, I bit my lip to keep myself from frowning. I'm the one who made the whole mess so it was no wonder that I would have to be the one to clean it all too. Damn it! Why the heck had I stomped on those chocolates that I had found on his dresser. I should have just eaten them. Chocolate stains were such a bitch to get out of the carpet after all.

Hanging my head in dejection, I moved out of the room and made my way towards the kitchen. I would need the cleaning supplies to clean this mess up.

Damn, I'm seriously beginning to hate my life.

-0-

I knocked on the door brusquely, still seething over the fact that Father had interfered with _my_ slave's punishment. First, he probably bought me the most pathetic, useless slave in the training house and now he expects me not to punish her when it was quite evident that she was doing everything on purpose.

"Father," I greeted tonelessly as I entered, having heard his call to go inside.

"Take a seat son," he spoke calmly and I proceeded to do as he asked. "Now then," he continued serenely as he leaned back and observed me closely, "care to explain to me what was about to happen outside a while back?"

"That _barbarian_ you bought from the slave house is a disaster!" I exploded.

"Oh?" he quirked a brow, not sounding in the least bit surprised, "How so?"

"She has no manners, she has no idea how to behave around me, she… she…" I felt heat creep up my neck as I remembered the hits she had landed on me last night. I did _not_ want to tell my father that my slave managed to hit me. Things like that were unheard of. Even if she was a brute, I have been training long enough to have been able to avoid those punches. It's just… she managed to surprise me. I didn't even know that they taught slaves how to fight.

"Yes?" Father seemed amused. Damn it! This is all her fault. Even my own father is no longer taking me seriously.

"She refused to allow the collar to be put on her." I decided to not include how she refused. If he was this amused by me stuttering, I did _not_ want to see his reaction to learning the whole detail, "What sort of slave refuses the collar? And this morning, when I told her to make me breakfast, she put _salt_ in my coffee! The omelets resembled charcoal and in less than an hour, she ruined five of my best suits, I have no idea how she did it, but she even managed to repaint the _roof_ of my room with mustard, I don't even want to know what she used to drench the curtains with but worst of all… she trod all over my chocolates!"

"Hmm… that does sound serious." He nodded but I could see the way his eyes laughed at me. That bastard. He's laughing at me. She trod all over my chocolates and he's laughing at me. "But I'm afraid I can't really do anything about it anymore. I gave you the chance, one complete year to choose a slave for yourself but you refused. I bought the one that I thought complemented you the most. She seemed skilled enough at the slave house and I absolutely loved the Teriyaki she made. She is a smart, witty young woman and her looks are quite exotic. I know you like the color green and her eyes have quite an attractive shade of emerald. I have trouble believing her to be as much of a barbarian as you have painted her out to be."

Clearly stung, I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, "Even if she _is_ like what you just told me, I'm afraid you are no longer in any position to do anything about it. She is your slave and you can't change that. If you feel like the training house was unable to train her properly enough to please you, do so yourself but I will not tolerate physical abuse. Like it or not son, she will be the one to give you an heir and only _then_ will you be able to claim your position as the head of this estate."

My eyes widened as I remembered that little condition. Damn. I couldn't claim my rightful place until I had someone I could pass the title on to. But for me to have an heir I would have to… I quickly shoved those thoughts aside before they had any time to manifest. Thankfully, father's next words helped me provide the distraction I needed.

"That aside," father continued, waving his hand dismissively, "how are the preparations for the reception gala of Lord Flourite and his heir coming along?"

"We will be done by the time the week is over, Father."

"Ah. Good. Good." He nodded in approval. "You can go now. But I would like to have a word with your slave as well. Send her for her on your way out, will you son?"

"Yes father." What would father want with my slave?

"Oh and Syaoran," his words stopped me near the door, "physical punishment isn't the only way to tame a wild heart.

-0-

I knocked on the door softly, feeling a bit apprehensive about seeing Mr. Li. I'm pretty sure he had told his father about how I had fought him last night and now I was in for a lecture and probably a whole lot of chores as punishment. I wouldn't really put it past him to actually impose restrictions on me. I mean, as nice as he might have seemed on the trip here, I barely knew this man. So until I knew more about him, I would be placing him in the same mindset as all the other males in this godforsaken world.

I hit his precious heir, which is the highest insult there is. So I just knew that I was in for it big time.

"Ah, Sakura, come in. come in."

"You wanted to see me, Mr Li, sir? I stepped inside the room, nervously fiddling with the hem of my shirt. It was nothing like the stifling, high collared shirt that we were forced to wear at the slave house. No, even though it was the same design, this shirt had a nice modest v shaped neckline and a soft green color with pale pink blossoms embroidered all over it in asymmetrical patterns. The material was really nice and soft, like a cross between satin and silk, and I knew it was quite expensive too. My hair was still tied up but Mr. Li did not seem to mind and Master Prick had not really ordered me to wear it down either. The slave collar, added a heavy weight on my neck, the cool metal pressing against my exposed skin. I had finally been able to rid myself of the bracelet though. Oh how I had hated that bracelet. It had been the first thing to mark me as a slave and even though I now had a bigger mark right around my neck, I was still glad to no longer have to wear that other piece of jewelry.

"I heard about what you did from Syaoran." He said, his tone failing to betray any emotion.

"And you expect me to apologize for my actions, sir?" despite knowing that I was merely digging the hole deeper for myself, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. "If that is why you called me here for Mr Li," I raised my chin in a defiant gesture, "I'm afraid I would be sorely disappointing you. Mistress Chioko was right about me. I _am_ a barbarian according to your traditions. And even if I am at fault here, having gone overboard with what I did, I won't apologize to a prick like your son, no offense to you of course sir. I hate people who think they are better than everyone else and unfortunately, your son just seems to be the worst of that kind. I may be a slave, but I deserve _some_ amount of respect when being addressed but sadly, His Prickliness-" I clapped a hand over my mouth in horror. Having referred to him as that in my head all day long just made me call him that out loud, and right in front of his father too. Oh shit! Oh shit! I was in some deep shit now.

A deep rumbling chuckle broke me out of my mental freak out episode, making me stare at the older man in awe.

"Oh please, do go on Sakura."

"S-sir?"

"Relax, you can say whatever you feel like to me." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush like a silly little school girl, thinking how handsome he looked when he laughed. How his eyes resembled warm honey and how… I forcefully pulled myself out of that suicidal line of thought. Damn it, I seriously can't be crushing on my Master's father. That sounds wrong on so many levels. But his eyes… Oh they were just so warm and dreamy and I could just drown in their depths forever and-

"Sakura, are you alright?" he looked at me in concern and I hastily lowered my head, nodding as I did so, not trusting myself with words just yet when my mind was in the state it was right now. I'd blurt out something really stupid the minute I opened my mouth. I just knew it. I was cursed with the worst luck after all.

"Alright then, please continue your rant," he laughed and a warm tingly feeling spread through my whole body. This was _so_ not good. "I would like to hear what you think of my son."

"Well sir, he doesn't seem to have an ounce of humbleness in his body and it seems like he has a rather prickly pine tree shoved up his-" and here once again I clapped my hands over my mouth. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Oh my," he chuckled and the butterflies in my stomach somersaulted. Shit, this was really really really bad! The guy is _twice_ my age. "You have rather strong opinions about my son, don't you?"

"I can't really help it, sir," I responded quietly, keeping my face lowered so that he would not be able to see the look I was currently sporting. "It's the way he acted towards me. Like I was some insignificant insect he wouldn't even think twice about before crushing it beneath his shoes. I know you were given the documents on me and that you had probably already read long before you even considered buying me for your son. So you already know that I am not from around here and while I can try and put up with this ridiculous concept of the female species being nothing but some property that can be bought and sold off but I cannot and will not stand for the way he treated me." I had no idea where I plucked up enough courage to speak so frankly with him, even if he was acting nicely, I had no idea what would offend him. In fact, I had no idea why he was acting so tolerant towards me in the first place.

"So I made the right decision in choosing you." He smiled that oh so heart melting smile and I felt myself getting weak in the knees. "You will be good for him. Give him some time and he'll come around," he assured me gently while I mentally snorted. I highly doubt that. Hell would freeze over and the apocalypse would be upon us all before Lord Prick acted nice.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure he will. Long before hell freezes over."

Damn! I said that out loud, didn't I?

"Yes you did." He sounded extremely amused and the knowledge pleased me a lot for a certain reason. "My son wasn't really willing to get a slave for himself," Mr Li explained, and for a fraction of a second I played with the notion about His Prickliness being secretly gay. Maybe I was in the way of his secret love and _that_ was why he was treating me like shit. It would also explain the spiky ten foot pole shoved up his… I quickly stomped on that train of thought and burnt it to a crisp. I was pretty sure _that_ wouldn't sit well with Mr. Li.

"That is quite an… interesting conception, Sakura." Mr. Li spoke up and I almost fell off the chair in shock. Open mouth, insert foot. I just love making my own life difficult, don't I? Maybe I should just ask him for a noose and hang myself with it…

Although suffocation is supposed to be agonizing. I don't want my death to be painful.

Hmm… Maybe I could ask for a sword and commit seppuku.

No wait.

That's something samurais do. And besides the sight of my own guts spilling on the floor won't be pretty. Plus, it would hurt like hell. And I want a quick, painless death.

A bullet to the brain could work! It's fast. A flash of pain and you're gone… But I have no doubt about it that Lord Prick would bitch and moan about having to remove brain matter from walls for days on the end. Nah, that would be too out of character for him. In the half day that I have known him, he's been nothing but a stoic, cold, heartless prick! With a stick shoved up his… Gah, why the heck do I have such a fascination with his ass? Okay so maybe it might be a bit cute but… wait a second. Where the heck had that thought come from? I must seriously be losing all my marbles if I'm beginning to think that his butt is _cute_. Oh God, where the heck is that gun? I seriously need to shoot myself before I spew anymore nonsense.

The hole that I started digging for myself when I entered Mr. Li's office should have reached the centre of the earth by now, right? Maybe I should just jump in that and let the lava burn me to a crisp. Or would it vaporize me? I wonder.

"It's true he never spent any time with the opposite sex before, not that that our laws would have permitted him to, but I don't think my heir is… ahem… 'secretly gay' as you have put it." I could just melt into a puddle on the ground in mortification as he laughed. Would jumping out of the window right behind Mr. Li's desk right now be good idea? I'd be saving everyone a lot of trouble. Especially Lord Prick. If he found out I said that to his father… I don't even _want_ to think what he would do. I'm pretty sure killing myself now would be doing myself a favor too. My death wouldn't be as painful as His Prickliness would make it for me. "Asexual yes, perhaps definitely but not gay."

My jaw hit the floor and then some as I gaped at the laughing man before me. Did he just say what I think he just said? I think I'm already dead and stuck in limbo somewhere. And this is just my mind playing tricks on me. I mean, why would Mr. Li poke fun at his own heir's sexuality?

"All joking aside though," He quickly sobered up, "you should know that in three years time, I will have to hand over the estate to him as per the law. But there is a condition he has to fulfill before he is fit to receive this title. If he fails, everything goes to the collective funds of the council. You do know what that condition is, do you not, Sakura?" he regarded me seriously and I felt my stomach plummet to the centre of the earth.

"He requires an heir of his own," I breathed, finally having to acknowledge the one thing I had been avoiding doing ever since Mr. Li had bought me from Mistress Chioko. A feeling of dread settling over me as I finally recalled the worst aspect of being turned into a slave.

_**A/N: I hope it was funny, since I thought it was but then again, I seriously have no confidence whatsoever in my ability to write humor so it could have sucked as hell. ^_^; But I'm seriously hoping you'll agree with me on the former. If you do, please do tell me what part was it that made you laugh the most (if it did at all).**_

_**Oh and what do you think of the slight twist at the end? I'm evil, aren't I?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Another small time-skip but this is where things start to get interesting. ;) ;)**_

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He growled angrily the minute he stepped through the doors to his room. I had just finished placing the last of his clothes back in the closet.

"Errr… what?" I asked intelligently. I tried to wrack my brains to remember what prank of mine he might have fallen victim to now to be so mad. His eyes were narrowed and his brow was furrowed and his lips were pressed together in a displeased scowl. A week had gone by since I arrived at the Li estate and although I hated it at first, the two of us managed to settle into a sort of routine. Although scathing remarks were exchanged between us every time we crossed paths with each other. Out of all the possible males out there, why oh why did my master have to be such a complete, fucking prick?

"Don't play dumb." He hissed acidly as he closed the distance between us in three strides. It was at that moment I became aware of how short I was in comparison to him. "Why the heck have you been spewing lies to my father?"

"Lies?" I repeated in confusion as I stared at him. Grabbing me by both arms, he pinned me to the closet I had just been putting his clothes in, bringing his face so close to mine I could feel his breathe brush my skin as he stared down at me through narrowed eyes.

"Father just told me what you said to him that day." His snapped, his barely above a whisper as he spoke. His breath smelled like mint and unsurprisingly enough, chocolates. I guess my Master is a hopeless chocoholic. It took me a while to figure out which day he meant but I could not help but stiffen as the implications of his words finally sunk in. I had managed to stay out of his way and not anger him for almost four days and now, only three days before the big welcome feast for Lord Ashura, I managed to piss him off.

"Umm… I-I have no idea what you are talking about." I managed to get out weakly but it sounded too unconvincing even to my own ears. Apparently my master thought the same but what he did next was something I had not even imagined in my wildest dreams. Well… maybe there was this small perverted part of me that might have fantasized but I usually shot it down with a bazooka.

My head hit the wooden cabinet with a dull thump as something warm attacked my mouth.

"Mmph…" I let out a muffled protest as my Master kept me pinned up against the closet, not even leaving me any room to breathe as his lips moved against mine, crushing my mouth and bruising my lips from the sheer force he put behind the action. The scent of cinnamon, mint and chocolates assaulted my nose as I tried to push him away in vain but his grip on my wrists was hard. An eternity seemed to pass before he let go of me, stepping away as he let my hands drop with the same harshness he had used to pin them up.

"I told you not to play dumb with me." He growled dangerously. "Just because father forbade me from having you disciplined by the more preferred methods, does _not_ mean that I won't punish you using something different if you piss me off." Then without another word, he turned on his heels and stormed out his room, the door slamming harshly against its frame in his wake. I stood frozen in shock, staring at the spot he had stood in not moments before. Small tremors began to rack my body as my knees turned to jelly and I crashed to the floor in a crumpled heap. For the first time in my life, I felt absolutely terrified. He… He was a monster. I pulled in a ragged breath as tears began to flow, unbidden. Even if it had just been a kiss, I still felt so… violated. He did it as a punishment. Who's to say… who's to say he won't do something else to me in the future? Something that… I choked on a sob as I drew my knees closer to my chest, burying my faced into my clothes as I started crying. What was I going to do? I might have been better off with physical punishments. Mr. Li in his attempt to protect me might have just condemned me to a fate worse than death.

I was _his_ slave. So that meant he owned me. The collar around my neck was proof of that. And being his slave meant he could do whatever he wished with me and no one would come to my aid. Anger slowly began to replace my fear as I just realized something.

"That… that jerk!" I shrieked, "The bastard stole my first kiss!"

Breathing heavily I let my head collide with the wooden closet, wincing slightly as his taste resurfaced in my memory_. "But you gotta admit…"_ a voice said inside my head_, "despite being a bastard prick with a stick up his cute ass…"_ I shut my eyes, groaning at the return of the perverted side of me, _"he is one heck of a kisser."_

"Oh God…" I groaned, "kill me now."

-0-

Breathing hard, I made my way across the hallways towards the training grounds in the estate.

What had I just done?

I just _kissed_ my slave! It was punishment, sure. But that does not change the fact that I kissed her. I could still recall the scent of cherry that hung about her all the time. I knew for a fact that it wasn't the hair-wash or the body-wash that had been provided for her and neither had there been any scented oils for her. It wasn't that I could not afford to have those provided for her. Far from it actually. The reason why nothing she possessed was scented because I could not bring myself to care that much about her. That wild, barbarian had made it the point of her existence to annoy me as much as possible. And it was infuriating the way she could never keep her mouth shut. How she always matched me with scathing retorts. How she…. Ugh! Why can't I get her scent out of my mind. That sweet, alluring scent that I had noticed only when I had pinned her against the cabinet. I remember catching a whiff of it back when I had been trying to get her to wear the collar that marked her as mine but I had put it to something she must have used to wash herself with. But now, after nearly a week of staying at the estate, how was it that she still smelled like cherry blossoms?

I remember father telling me to use some other means whenever she displeased me and I had done the first thing that had come to my mind when her wide… green eyes had been staring up at me in a mixture of fear and annoyance. God! Why the heck had I decided to _kiss_ her? I held no interest in her like that. And no, it wasn't because I was gay or asexual. I just… I wanted more out of my life before having to worry about an heir. Was that too much to ask for? I wasn't even eighteen years of age yet, for crying out loud!

And why had punishing her turned my thoughts and emotions into a raging storm? Why… why did I wasn't to go back in there and grab hold of her again like that? Why did I want to pin her to cupboard and kiss her senseless?

Slumping down next to a tree, I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the trunk, taking in a deep breath to calm my tumultuous mind. But all I managed was smell her sweet scent, the air saturated with it. Groaning, I opened my eyes, to see the pale pink petal of the blooming flowers above me. A soft breeze began to blow and a few stray petals caressed my skin, reminding me of the silky, smoothness of her lips. Oh God, I was falling victim to the same disease all my friends had fallen for. Even the ever stoic Kurogane had been unable to escape the allure of his pretty, pale-skinned slave with her lavender eyes and midnight black hair. She was quite a beauty, there was no denying it, but his slave was so soft-spoken, so obedient and eager to please her master.

Why can't father have picked me a slave like that one? Why did he have to pick a slave that dared to keep her hair tied, refused to keep her eyes lowered, spoke out whenever she felt like it and in no way accepted me as her master. And God, her scent! It was driving me crazy. In fact, sitting under this tree was driving me crazy. I need to get some fresh air… Errr… Fresh air that isn't heavily laden with the scent of cherry blossoms that is. Hastily jumping to my feet, I ran towards the stables, knowing that a reckless ride through the countryside might do me some good and rid my mind of such _crazy _thoughts.

My slave was annoying, barbaric and disrespectful. Nothing else. She was nowhere near attractive, her eyes were _not_ prettyand she definitely did not make me go crazy. No. it was just stress. Yeah. That's right. It's just the stress that's making me so fanatical. Who in their right minds would want to kiss that thing again? Not me!

_Keep telling that to yourself_. A small amused voice sounded inside my head and I hastened my footsteps. I had to get away from here. I was beginning to hear voices inside my head. Next thing you know, the slave would be proclaiming her undying love for me.

_**A/N: So who that bit coming? I'm supposed to be studying right but seeing as I can't bring myself to touch my books, I figured I'd update this instead. I hope it was a fun read. Please leave a review.**_


End file.
